


What the Widow Stole

by AmeliaFriend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always could have been. It always could have started another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Widow Stole

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this nearly a year ago - scrawled messily on the back page of my GCSE English Literature exam paper (nice present for the examiner!) - after watching Avengers three times in two weeks, and possibly getting a little bit obsessed. Also posted on 'fanfiction.net' under the same name.

The Widow padded across the floor,  
Forever just out of sight.  
Her eyes and ears never closed,  
To a threat or the need to flight.

She had been long moulded to fight and run,  
Coerced to lie, to steal and flirt.  
She was forced to deal out such pain,  
And to never admit her hurt.

What the Widow wanted, the Widow would get,  
A lesson some learnt too late.  
For the one thing the Widow was never given,  
Was the lesson on how to wait.

"Love is just for children",  
The mantra that she was taught.  
And she just accepted it as truth,  
Until the Hawk she fought.

The Widow was a woman in ways,  
And now a child again in more.  
For she dared not look inside her head,  
But she knew what others saw.

A devil, a seductress, a witch.  
An assassin, if well dressed.  
Killing and torture her business,  
And of it, she was the best.

But now if love was only for children,  
Then a child she wanted to be.  
For if only a child could love truly,  
Then only truly a child can see.

From each and every past target,  
She took a diamond, or jewel, or ring.  
And though they pleased her greatly,  
They never were her thing.

So from her final target,  
She took what he would miss.  
And from her child-love of the Hawk,  
The Widow stole a kiss.


End file.
